The present disclosure relates generally to industrial automation systems and communication of information within industrial automation systems. To facilitate performing various processes in a facility (e.g., a factory or plant), the industrial automation system may include automation equipment and may utilize a communication architecture that facilitates communication of information between automation equipment and/or with a user.